


If They Be Worthy

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve Rogers and Thor have a bond that lasts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	If They Be Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenny, who loves penguins and Thor. 
> 
> This is mostly smut, sort of sweet, sort of angsty. Lots of sex. Lots of love.

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._ ~ Inscription on the side of Mjolnir 

* 

Steve got up and walked over to the Hammer. He didn’t expect anything to happen. When he tried to lift it, he immediately realized that he could. Before he could stop himself, he had moved it a tiny bit, just a small shift. Thor was watching, concern evident on his face. 

And something else, too. 

Steve sat back down and Thor handed him another shot from the flask of Asgardian liquor he was carrying. The best he could tell, no one but him was drinking with Thor. He downed the shot and stood up. All the beer he’d already drunk had gone to his bladder. And Thor’s liquor was going to his head. 

He made his way to the bathroom and did what he needed to do. When he washed his hands and turned to go, there stood Thor. 

Steve nodded to him. 

“Rogers,” Thor said and when he didn’t say anything else, Steve started to go around him to exit the restroom. 

Thor touched his arm. Steve turned back. “You can lift it,” he said, quite matter-of-factly.

“It moved a little. I didn’t lift it.” 

“But you can. And you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Thank you.” 

Steve nodded and started to leave the room. Thor put an arm out to stop him. Suddenly the air was charged. Steve looked down and saw why Thor was looking so intent. His erection was quite evident through his trousers. Steve licked his lip, his nervous tell, and looked back up at Thor. 

Not for the first time, he noticed how handsome the Asgardian was. His hair was pulled back except for a few blond curls hanging down at his face. And those clear blue eyes were filled with desire and a challenge. 

“Lock the door,” Thor told him and Steve obeyed. 

When he turned back around, Thor pushed him up against the locked door, pressing his erection against Steve, whose body responded quickly and in kind. 

Their first kiss was more aggression than love or lust as Thor plunged his tongue hard into Steve’s mouth. Steve sucked at it and let his teeth graze it as his own tongue rubbed against it. 

Thor reached around him and grasped his ass with both hands. He shoved his cock against Steve, grinding into him as their kisses continued. Steve started tugging on Thor’s shirt, pulling it up so he could touch Thor’s skin. Thor mirrored his actions and began working the buttons on Steve’s shirt. He made pretty short work of them and splayed his hands over Steve’s chest. 

Steve groaned out loud when those big hands worked his belt open then his zipper. He found himself thrusting into the warmth of Thor’s hand moments later. 

Thor pulled away to free his own cock. 

Steve watched, chewing his lip and breathing hard. He dropped to his knees and reached for Thor. There weren’t a lot of preliminaries and no teasing at all as Steve took Thor into his hand then into his mouth. He let his tongue run the underside as he took as much as he could. His hand took care of the rest. 

“Ah yes!” Thor said as he fucked Steve’s mouth, watching from above. 

Steve shifted so he was more comfortable, then he took Thor into his throat, timing everything so he could breathe in between Thor’s thrusts. 

“Rogers! I’m coming! Oh fuck!” Thor kept thrusting until he was spent and Steve had swallowed it all. 

Thor pulled him up and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. He couldn’t help but fuck Thor’s hand. Thor kissed him, licking his own semen from the corner of Steve’s mouth then tasting his lips. Steve found himself clinging to Thor as they kissed. 

“Come for me, Rogers,” Thor said into his ear, his hot breath making Steve shiver almost as much as the words he said. 

Steve was so close, so fucking close, when Thor dropped down and sucked just the head of his cock into his mouth. He worked the rest with that huge hand of his. That was all it took. Pleasure, so intense as to nearly buckle his knees, slammed into Steve. He was glad that Thor had backed him up against the wall again or he might have slid down to the floor. 

He pulled Thor up when he was done, kissed his cheek. 

Thor looked down into his eyes and smiled. “You should come by my quarters some night soon, Rogers. I think we might enjoy one another.” Thor actually blushed a little after he spoke. “I’d like to find out.” He kissed Steve again. 

“We should get back before anyone asks questions.” 

*

Needless to say, the next few weeks were busier than either of them had anticipated. Ultron threatened more than just them, he threatened all existence. They defeated him but at a high cost. 

After it was all done and the Avengers had moved into the new facility that Stark had repurposed for them in upstate New York, Thor came to visit Steve at the facility before he went home to Asgard. The two of had not even mentioned what happened at Avengers Tower. 

“I’m going home to Asgard and I wanted to see you,” Thor told Steve after the others had gone to their quarters. 

Thor was as nervous as a cat. He had thought about Rogers way more than he should have over the last couple of months, usually in his bed at night when no one was around. He wanted to explore what they’d started. 

The fact that Rogers could move the Hammer made him much more excited than it should have, but there was more to it than just him lifting it. On this earth, he might not be as smart as Banner or Stark, but he was strong and to have someone like Rogers seem to be his equal made him feel – more like he belonged maybe? He wasn’t sure. He knew that when he looked at Steve, he wanted more than some fumbling in a bathroom. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Steve told him. He blushed, then took a breath and asked said, “Would you like to come to my quarters?”

Thor knew he hadn’t read the invitation wrong. “I would indeed.” 

They did just that, making their way to Steve’s quarters. As soon as they were in the door, Steve pulled Thor close and kissed him. “I’ve wanted to do this since the party at Stark Tower.” 

Thor kissed him back with enthusiasm. 

Steve led him to his bedroom, where they both began tugging at one another’s clothing until they were both as naked as the day of their birth. Steve pulled Thor into the bed and was on top of him, kissing him and touching him, running his hands over Thor’s chest and down his belly. 

Thor put his hands on Steve’s ass, pulling his cheeks open and touching his tiny hole with his finger, teasing it gently with just the tip. Steve groaned. 

“You like that?” Thor asked. He wanted to be inside Rogers now! Maybe they could take their time later, but he needed to fuck Steve right now. 

“Oh yeah.” 

“We need something to make you – do you have anything?” 

“Yeah, it’s in the drawer.”

Thor rolled over and opened the drawer on the small nightstand. He picked up the tube and grinned. “Astroglide. Sounds perfect for a god from another place.”

Steve smiled at him. “Try it out?”

Thor opened the cap and poured a few drops on his fingers. He rolled Steve onto his belly and leaned down to kiss Steve’s ass, one cheek then the other, pulling his cheeks apart and kissing the puckered little opening. He licked and kissed it until it was thoroughly wet then slipped the tip of his tongue inside. 

“Good god!” Steve gritted out, squirming beneath Thor. 

Even his ass smelled good, Thor thought as slipped his wet finger inside slowly, oh so slowly. When he had the finger about halfway in, he bent it and felt for Steve’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when Steve jerked and cried out. “Fuck!” 

Thor laughed. “Language, Steve.”

“I’ll never live that down, will I?” Steve laughed and then moaned as Thor touched the little gland again. 

“You won’t,” Thor answered as he slipped a second slick finger inside. He fingered Steve for several minutes, loving the sounds Steve was making. But he needed more. He let his fingers slip free and pulled Steve up onto his hand and knees. 

Thor leaned down over his back and kissed him from the dimple at the bottom of his spine up to the back of his neck. Steve shivered as Thor rubbed himself up and down between Steve’s cheeks without attempting to enter him yet.

“Please.” Thor thought he’d melt when Steve begged. He poured lube into his hand and spread it up and down his hard shaft, rubbing it over his head to make it ready as well. Then he positioned himself with his head pressing the little opening. Steve pushed back, taking Thor in slowly until he was completely buried inside him. 

“You’re so hot inside,” Thor told him as he leaned down to kiss his back again. He grabbed Steve’s hips when he raised himself back up, pulling Steve back as he thrust into him. He established a hard, fast rhythm, one that both of them were enjoying a lot, from the sounds Steve was making. Thor didn’t think he knew what half of the filthy words Steve said meant. 

He pushed Steve onto his stomach, banging into him as he would have another Asgardian. He didn’t fear hurting Steve and it freed him to give in to his need. He also _wanted_ to give Steve all he had. It was not a feeling he’d felt with many partners.

“Come for me, Thor!” Steve cried out. 

The bed was banging the wall and it sounded as if it might collapse at any moment. Thor didn’t care and he was sure that Steve didn’t either. He couldn’t stop now anyway. 

He let his weight rest on Steve as he drove deep and stayed, filling Steve with his semen. He was more than a little surprised to feel Steve clenching around him, pulling him deeper, milking his seed. Steve groaned out loud, tightening his ass and thrusting against the bed as he came, too.

When they were both spent, Thor moved off of Steve and pulled him into his arms. They kissed and held onto one another as their breathing slowed. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Thor told Steve as they snuggled close to one another. “I have to go home. There are things I need to straighten out. My family is complicated.”

“I want you to stay as well, at least for tonight.”

They made love again and then a third time before dawn. Thor left the next day for home. 

*

It was actually several years before Steve saw Thor again. They met again on the battlefield in Wakanda. Steve, when he had time to look at Thor, thought he looked gorgeous. His hair was short and shaggy with a lightning bolt on the side. He’d lost an eye but the prosthetic one was indistinguishable for the most part. 

The battle didn’t go well. They lost half the planet and Thor had lost his home and his family. 

They met after the battle, in the forest. Steve saw him and ran to him. They held one another for a long time without saying a word. What was there to say? The losses were too profound to comprehend, even for a man who’d lived more than a thousand years. 

“Let’s go inside. We’re leaving for home tomorrow and you’re coming, too. You can stay with me tonight,” Steve said to him. 

They went to the quarters that the Wakandans gave them, a big airy room with lots of sunlight. Both of the began to strip their filthy clothes off. They went to the shower together, coming together to kiss under the water. They silently bathed one another until all the blood and grime ran down the drain. 

They dried one another off, dressed in soft sweats provided by their hosts. Both of them lay on the bed, turning to face one another and embracing. 

They both did something they seldom did and had never done in front of the other. They cried, both of them, painful racking sobs, as they held one another. Sleep came soon after. Neither of them woke until the sun came up the next day. Their clothes were clean and ready for them. They dressed and headed out to the Quinjet. 

The compound in New York awaited them. 

“Can you get him to do anything?” Natasha asked Steve. Thor had barely moved for the first two days after they got back to New York. 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

Steve sat beside Thor. “How’s it going?” It was a dumb question but he had no idea what else to say. 

“I could have killed him,” Thor said dully. 

“I think if you could have, Thor, you would have.”

Thor said nothing. 

Steve stood and reached for his hand. “Come on.” He led Thor out to the landing field and they began walking. 

“I should have killed him,” Thor said stubbornly.

“So should I, but he beat the shit out of me and left me in the dirt, Thor. We’ll get our chance. We will. I promise we will.” 

They walked quietly for a while. Thor reached for his hand and Steve let him take it. 

“I feel like I let this happen when I didn’t stop him on the refugee ship,” Thor said.

“You were outnumbered and I hate to say it, but you were lucky he didn’t kill you then and there. If he’d known you weren’t dead, he’d have come back for you.”

Thor nodded. “He will not get away the next time I meet him.” 

Steve moved closer and put his arm around Thor. “It’s been long time. Would you like to come to my quarters with me?” Steve asked, almost shyly. 

“I would. It has been a long time.”

Though their intent was gentle and sweet, their actual coming together was not. Thor drove hard into Steve, as hard as he would have another Asgardian and at a fevered pitch. Lightning streaked the sky and thunder crashed all around the compound as they made love over and over until finally, even the supersoldier and the god were exhausted.

*

Thor got his chance and killed Thanos, but things didn’t work out as he’d hoped. The Stones were gone and they seemingly had no way to fix anything. He was filled with so much shame and disgust with himself that he’d escaped to New Asgard before Steve had a chance to even talk to him. 

He couldn’t face any of them, especially Steve, after he’d fucked everything up so very badly. Again.

Time passed and he drowned himself in his sorrow, losing himself in drink and avoidance as he hid out with Korg and Miek. 

He missed Steve. By Odin’s beard, he missed Steve! But he didn’t deserve a lover like that. Steve would not have let anyone down in such a way. He simply couldn’t face Steve again after what he’d done. 

He was surprised when Rabbit and Hulk showed up after five years. He’d gained fifty pounds and showered when he smelled so awful that he couldn’t even stand his own smell. He drank everything he could get his hands on. He was a shell of his former self. 

Against his better judgement, he went back with them to New York. 

He was nervous as hell about seeing Steve again. Would Steve laugh at him? Make fun of him? 

Steve looked great! He was dressed in dark pants and a white shirt. He smiled when he saw Thor. Thor expected to be treated the way everyone else treated him – like he was a big, fat, idiot. He surely felt like one. 

Steve didn’t do that. He hugged Thor and kissed his cheek, then his lips. “I’ve missed you so much. I called Valkyrie every few weeks, but she said you wouldn’t come to the phone. I never gave up that you’d come back sometime.”

Thor’s heart melted a little at Steve’s words, but words are easy to say. He was sure that Steve would have no desire to bed him now. Who would?

After their communal meal with all of the Avengers who were present, Steve asked him to take a walk. 

“Wanna walk on the airfield?” 

Thor nodded, pretty sure he couldn’t make a lap without breathing hard. They walked. He didn’t know what he expected, but Steve taking his hand was not it. 

“I’m glad you’re here. We can’t fix this without you and I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I – I fucked everything up. I couldn’t face it.”

“We all messed up. We jumped before we knew what was best. We can fix this now. We need you here. I need you.” Steve stopped walking and stepped close to him. “Come back to my quarters later?” He kissed Thor. 

Thor thought he was hearing things. “What?” 

“I – do you still – I want to make love you with you, Thor. It’s been too long, way too long.”

“You can’t mean that. I’m a mess. I – why?”

Steve actually looked perplexed. “God, Thor. Do you think I’m so shallow that I’d stop caring about you because you look different?” He looked angry. 

Thor felt like an ass, but he still was having trouble believing Steve. He went with to his quarters anyway. He certainly had nothing to lose, did he?

Once behind closed doors, Steve kissed him again. 

“Not sure I want to be naked,” Thor told him. 

“I’d like to touch you all over, but that’s your call,” Steve told him as Thor began to divest Steve of his clothes. Rogers was as muscular and hard bodied as he’d ever been. Thor’s body responded to Steve as it always had, with a good bit of enthusiasm. Steve slipped his hands inside Thor’s baggy pajama pants, finding him hard and ready. He dropped to his knees in front of Thor and showed him quite quickly how much he liked certain parts of his body. 

It turned out that extra weight and lots of alcohol had not affected his libido nor his abilities at all and he finally relented and removed all of his clothing before the night was done. 

Sometime near morning, as he finished with Steve riding atop him, he heard Steve murmur words he’d seldom heard in his life. “I love you,” Steve told him as he lay his head on Thor’s chest to catch his breath. 

Thor had a lot to overcome. The last five years had taken a toll on his confidence that he could do what needed doing. With the help of his friends, Steve and Rabbit, in particular, he did overcome them. 

He had never felt so much love and pride in anyone as he had Steve in the final battle when Steve had wielded the hammer and the axe. He realized in that moment how much Steve had always cared for him and how much he owed him. 

They stayed together, but didn’t talk much about the future until after Tony’s memorial service. Steve was standing by the lake when Thor spotted him and walked up to him.

“Rogers, I need to say some things to you.” 

“You don’t have to feel obligated to stay,” Steve started, but Thor put his finger over Steve’s lips. 

“Hush and listen to me,” Thor told him. “I owe you a great debt for believing that I was still worthy, still me, after all the things I’ve done. I also need to tell you that more than that, I love you, too. I have for years.”

Steve smiled at him. “You are a thick-headed jackass, did you know that? And I love you, too.” They hugged and left together. Peter Quill invited Thor to travel with his crew into space, but he knew his home was right here on Earth with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
